


"Babysitting"

by TodaysPassenger



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodaysPassenger/pseuds/TodaysPassenger
Summary: A short story about a sleepover.





	"Babysitting"

"Cream, are you sure about this?"  
"Uh huh!"  
You're certainly not.  
"I just don't want to get you in trouble."  
"Please! It wouldn't be right if I didn't."  
The feeling that you're taking advantage of her won't leave you.  
"But, I've never..."  
"It's ok, we can do it together!"  
Gulp.  
"Okay, if you say so...I'll...go in now..."

 

...

 

......

 

.........

 

"It's getting late, Ms. Blaze."  
"F-fine!"  
*knock knock*

Though she was the one tapping, the hollow sound of knuckle meeting wood was still enough to make the lilac cat princess from another world jump. Her heart throbbed painfully in her throat, completely at odds with her outwardly cool default demeanor. Something must have given her nerves away, though, to prompt a reassuring squeeze of her hand from the chipper young bunny girl beside her. A second one quickly followed as a faint call lilted from inside the house. "Just a minute, coming!"  
Of all the days Blaze could remember, this was quickly falling to the bottom of her list. Waking up in an unfamiliar world, finding the keys to her realm's stability stolen, having to fight yet another mad doctor over them...about the only bright spot was finding this friendly (to a near fault) girl who could at least give some guidance on navigating this place. What she hadn't counted on was being enthusiastically dragged to the rabbit's home, without any care of who Blaze was or her motives. Before the cat could fully collect her thoughts, the handle clicked to let the door swing open.  
"Is that you, dear? Did you find anything interesting today...Cream?"  
Blaze found herself looking up at an older woman,  
"Hi mom. I've brought a friend home today!"  
Blaze could only pray she was imagining the heat rising in her cheeks as the woman sized her up before dipping into a polite bow. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Miss...?"  
"I met Ms. Blaze while I was exploring with Cheese!"  
The older rabbit chuckled, at the same time wagging an admonishing finger at her daughter for interrupting. "Ms. Blaze, then. My name is Vanilla. I apologize if Cream has been bothering you."  
Blaze started, realizing far too late she'd been staring. "N-no. I'm sorry, but I've...got an errand I must do. If you'll excuse m-"  
Before she could even turn around, Vanilla's hands were around her shoulders. "Oh please, I insist you at least come in for tea!"  
Whether it was from her throat-blocking heart skipping a beat or her head short-circuiting from the soft brown eyes beckoning her inside, Blaze could only manage a strangled stammer of protest before she was ushered through the door, Cream helpfully pushing her along from behind. "Yay! Come on, Miss Blaze! You'll love mom's tea and cookies!"  
"Bu-but I-!" Blaze's words echoed before being muffled by the door snapping shut.  
*********************************  
Vanilla set her tea aside, giving her full attention to digesting the harrowing tale she had just heard from Blaze. "Goodness, what a dreadful day you've had, your highness. I'm so sorry to hear even you got wrapped up in that nasty doctor's plans."  
Blaze's ears flattened, "Please, just Blaze is fine. You have no reason to consider me royalty here."  
"Oh! Hmhm, my mistake." Vanilla's slight giggle threatened to bring the heat back to Blaze's cheeks, prompting her to seek distraction in the bottom of her teacup. Honestly, she should be ashamed of herself. As princess, she had met plenty of dignitaries, noble figures, and women of distinction. Formal affairs all, but none that she hadn't carried herself with grace through. Yet here she was, stumbling over words and flustering at nothing, just because she was sitting across from an attractive young mother with her daughter and wait wait rewind what was that?  
"Hm? I'd said that I wanted you to stay for dinner as thanks for watching out for Cream."  
Blaze nearly dropped her teacup, flabbergasted. "Wh-what!? No, I need-"  
In an instant, Cream was at her knees, pleading. "Pleeaaaase, Miss Blaze? Momma and I never have guests, and it would be so much fun to finally have one, and...!"  
"Cream! That's enough!" The older rabbit sternly scolded her daughter as the younger let her ears droop lower, her high spirits vanishing in a flash. Blaze let her own expression soften, setting her teacup aside.  
"I'm sorry, Cream. Any other time, I'd love to, but with Dr. Eggman out there tracking down the Sol Emeralds, I can't afford to let a moment slip by." A sigh escaped her. "Though who knows how many he'll have by the time I catch up to him..."  
Vanilla pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You know...we do know someone who's saved the day from Eggman quite a few times. If you need to cover a lot of ground in a hurry, he'd be the best person to ask."  
Blaze, at rapt attention, could barely contain herself. "Someone who could help? That's exactly what I needed to hear. Vanilla, tha-"  
"But!" Vanilla interrupted, as a sly smile that sent a shiver down Blaze's tail crept onto the mother's face. "Knowing him, it'll take quite some time to catch up to him. It'd be best to set out first thing in the morning, once you've had a nice meal and some rest."  
"I-...hgn...fine." Blaze sighed, conceding her evening to the rabbit family, half of which was cheering and dancing with her Chao in renewed exuberance. "I trust your advice much more than my knowledge of this land. I'll set out first thing tomorrow instead."  
"Wonderful! I'm so glad we can show you some hospitality." Pleased, Vanilla clapped her hands together before standing. "In that case, I'll go ahead and get started on dinner, if you'll excuse me."  
Blaze stood as well. "I can't accept your kindness without some repayment. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?"  
"Well, if you insist," Vanilla mused, a fingertip resting on her bottom lip, "I could use an extra set of hands in the kitchen..."  
"Oh! Um..." Blaze flushed, her tail switching back in forth as unwelcome memories surfaced. "I...think I might be better suited elsewhere. Is there anything else?"  
"Hmm...I was going to ask Cream to bring in the laundry before it gets dark. I'm sure she'd appreciate the help."  
Cream beamed as she took the cat by the hand. "Yaay! Come with me, miss Blaze! It'll go super-fast with you!" New friend in tow, the bunny led Blaze to where the baskets were kept, leaving Vanilla chuckling as she made for the kitchen.

 

 

Bedsheets, check.  
Dresses, check.  
Aprons, check.  
Towels, check.  
Heaped mounds of clothing and cloth alike sat stacked in several baskets between Blaze and Cream, both hard at work taking down article after article from the drying lines behind the house and neatly folding them as they went. Blaze couldn't help but marvel.  
"You and your mother go through a surprising amount of laundry, Cream."  
Cream finished folding a dish towel and finishing off another stack with a pat. "Uh huh. Mom likes to do a lot at once, so we don't have to worry about it as often. We're almost done, though! But..." She pointed up at the topmost line. "Mom always has to help me with those, since I can't reach yet. Could you get them, miss Blaze?"  
Blaze nodded. "Certainly. I'll pass them down to you, ok?"  
"Ok!"  
Blaze stretched her arm to start plucking down the last few items. Table linen, table linen, socks, socks, socks, stockings...

...Stockings. Black nylon stockings.

Moving on. Another pair. White and lacy. Certainly...interesting fashion Vanilla had, Blaze thought. Not exactly what she'd expect of the sweet, modestly-dressed mother she'd met out here in the countryside. She shook her head, chiding herself for such judgmental thoughts. Next, a simple, tan bra. Nothing out of the ordinary at all, though Blaze couldn't hold back a pang of repressed jealousy. That blouse hid quite a bit more than it let on, judging by the generous cups in front of her. She handed down the garment to Cream just in time for the rabbit to miss her light gasp at the next item. A racy black push-up bra dangled from the line, lace-trimmed with a tiny red bow hiding a clasp between the cups. 

"Wha...wha...what is this?" she whispered, scarcely believing her eyes. There was no mistaking the lewd item in her hands or its purpose. The image of a quaint, quiet matron was dashed to pieces against satin and underwire as she pictured Vanilla wearing such a thing, her chest constrained and lifted by design. If the first bra was comfortably sized, Blaze reasoned, s-she'd nearly be spilling out of this one...

"Miss Blaze? I've finished this one."

"OH! S-sorry, Cream. Here." Jolted back to reality, Blaze hurriedly passed off the article she'd been so intently focused on. She looked down the line; if this was hanging up, was its partner-

Oh. There it is. High-leg. Black satin and lace trim. Matching red bow. Perfectly lurid and utterly unbecoming of the woman that had just served Blaze tea and biscuits while her daughter played with her pet beside her, the same image that was quickly being usurped by a lonely housewife, desperate for her womanly needs to be met, aching for something to stir the emptiness in her heart and between her-

"-Need to finish up, dinner's ready!"

Oh no.  
"Hm? Blaze? What do you have there?"  
Oh no no no no no.

Vanilla peeked over the cat's shoulder, ignorant of the miniature sun she had set ablaze just inches away. "Is something wrong?"

Blaze turned, a bright smile on her face. "Nothing at all, Mrs. Rabbit. I was just enjoying the peacefulness of this world. Did you say dinner was ready?"

"Oh, I had, yes. If you want to go ahead and wash up beforehand, Cream and I will take care of getting all this inside."

"I would, thank you." Blaze replied gratefully, bowing respectfully. While Cream and Vanilla busied themselves with the laden hampers, Blaze walked back to the house as nonchalantly as she could manage as she frantically dusted ashes from her gloves.

*****************************************************

Blaze politely wiped her mouth with a napkin, savoring the last morsels of her host's fabulous cooking. "Thank you very much for such a delicious dinner, Mrs. Rabbit. I can't express enough how much it means for you to offer such kindness to a stranger like me."  
Vanilla waved off the praise cheerily, blushing. "Now now, it's nothing any other soul wouldn't do for someone in need. A princess shouldn't waste flattery like that!" Blaze chuckled inwardly as the Vanilla basked in the compliments, despite her protests. The mother was much more like her daughter than she thought, leaning back with a happy hum and a puffed chest.

Chest...

Blaze's thoughts wandered back to what she'd found on the line that afternoon. Surely the same woman that was tittering over a few kind words wouldn't have a need for such lascivious underwear...would she? Blaze allowed herself a surreptitious scan of the dining room. No several pictures and paintings decorated the walls, many of which containing snapshots of Cream's life with a few including Vanilla...but with a very notable absence. A surge of sympathy welled in Blaze's chest, though not enough to quell her curiosity. Even with Cream's company, Blaze pondered how lonely it must be for Vanilla. What kind of man would leave someone like that? It obviously couldn't have been her personality; nothing Blaze had seen suggested Vanilla was anything other than a model wife. Could it have been Cream? No, you couldn't ask for a child more mannered and well-behaved. What then? Unless...he was dissatisfied with her body? 

The princess studied more closely, focusing on the warm features of Vanilla's face; her pink, welcoming smile, fluttering lashes hiding glimmering amber eyes, soft locks of hair...the rabbit had every aspect of home-grown natural beauty. As for her figure, Blaze knew that there was more than that modest dress let on. She let her eyes wander, considering whether it was a corset that tucked her breasts so discreetly while accentuating her waist. There was one thing that her dress *couldn't* hide, Blaze noticed. Few things could disguise the broad child-bearing hips Vanilla sported, try as she might, Blaze imagined. What kind of person could turn away from coming home and finding an apron-clad Vanilla, bent over her cooking, knowing the luscious curves and lurid undergarments just underneath that facade of modesty? Surely nothing could be more tempting than taking hold of her from behind, one hand around her middle, the other on her breast, and whispering what kind of plans you'd have for her the moment you got in the bed-

"Blaze?"

"HM?! Yes?"

"Are you alright, dear? You've got a little something on your...um..."

Blaze quickly dabbed at her face, the thin streak of drool coming away with the napkin, sending her scrambling for an excuse. "Oh! F-forgive my poor manners, Mrs. Vanilla. I-I must be more tired than I first thought."

Concern creased Vanilla's features. "Oh my. We'll need to get you into bed soon, then." Blaze fought her inner monologue to not read into that. "Cream, could you prepare the bath for our guest while we clean up?"  
"Yes mom!" Cream chirped dutifully as she excused herself from the table, Cheese in tow. Vanilla turned back to Blaze.

"It shouldn't take long to get everything put away. I'll gather the dishes if you'll handle the leftovers."

Blaze nodded appreciatively, getting up from the table. "Certainly, I'd be happy to." Leaving the rabbit to take up plates and cutlery, she entered the adjoining kitchen and set to putting away their dinner. "What has gotten *into* you?" she thought, grateful for having something to occupy her hands and hopefully her mind. Finding out she'd been sitting there, salivating in front of her host was only half as shocking as realizing that's she'd been doing it *to* her host. "Disgraceful. You should be ashamed." Blaze browbeat herself mentally; "How dare I think of my host in such a scandalous manner, after all she's done for me?" Her ears swept back ruefully as she worked. "How would Vanilla ever forgive me if she found out I'd been thinking of her in such a lewd way? Well, no more." Blaze mentally put her foot down. No longer would she let her mind wander into such territory. She would put far from her thoughts anything unrespectable of Cream's mother. Any ideas generated from the silky, too-tight lingerie Blaze found on the laundry line, including visions of Vanilla showcasing it, gone. And most certainly, Blaze wouldn't daydream of Vanilla waiting at home, lying awake at night on her bed after putting Cream to hers, yearning for someone to share her warmth with, fingers devoid of others to entwine with having to instead caress unattended, unsatisfied flesh, yearning for-"

"Blaze..."

The cat just barely kept her composure at her name being breathed right behind her, sending her into a stock-still freeze. "Y-yes, Vanilla?"

A puff of breath sent Blaze's left ear twitching. "I wanted to show you just how appreciative I am for helping me, and for looking after Cream..."

[W-why is she standing so close?] Blaze fretted, all too sensitive to each of Vanilla's hot, sensuous words. "It's n-not a problem, you've been more than-"

"No." Vanilla was quick to cut her off, as Blaze felt the taller woman's arms wrap around her middle. "I need to thank you *personally*." 

"B-buh...wh-what are y-you..." Blaze's mind and words could only manage stammers as Vanilla started exploring the princess's body with her hands, spreading her arms apart until one was caressing Blaze's hips, while the other was clasping her chest. "Ah-ah...weh...why?"

"Shh shh shh...relax...just relax..." Blaze's breath quickened as Vanilla's voice dropped to a sultry whisper. "I just want to take care of you..." Vanilla gave the svelte, white-clad thigh a gentle squeeze as she stroked the top of Blaze's jacket. "If you don't mind...?"

Blaze bit her bottom lip as Vanilla's fingers inched around her leg, her mind racing yet still lost in the moment. She managed a slow shake no, prompting a pleased hum behind her. "Hmhmm <3, I thought not. You know...I could see you earlier...what you found on the line." In an instant, the lively staccato of Blaze's heart went frozen silent. Vanilla chuckled, and Blaze felt a reassuring peck on her neck. "Such a curious little kitten." Her hand moved to the center of the purple mantle Blaze wore. "If you want, could show you even more..."

Snap.

Blaze felt one of the claps loosen. "Van-vanilla!"

"Well?"  
Snap.

She felt a finger slip inside. "Ye-AH!"

"Hmhmm, I couldn't understand <3."  
Snap.

A glove danced across her breasts. She squirmed against the counter. 

"Y..."

"Hm?"

"Do you want it?"

"I...ye..."

"Tell mee <3."

"Y-yESS!"

*CRASH*

"Miss Blaze! Mom! Are you okay?!" Blaze snapped forcibly back to her senses as Cream came skidding down the hall. Panicking, Blaze whirled around before the child found the entwined pair, trying to separate herself from...no one?

"H-huh? Wh-"

"Oh my goodness! Blaze, what happened?" Vanilla hurried over from a stack of plates on the counter, grabbing a dishcloth on the way. "Are you alright?" Blaze, dumbfounded, looked down at the mess of noodles and sauce on the floor, a good portion having made its way down Blaze's front first. Vanilla, her face the picture of concern, had already started dabbing spots off of her with the towel. 

"I-I don't know what happened...I must have spaced out and let the dish slip." Blaze wrung her hands, still in disbelief. "I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up, just-" Vanilla threw up an admonishing finger, her tone full of matronly command.

"Absolutely not! You're exhausted, you poor thing! You're going to get cleaned up and going straight to bed!"

"But-"

"No buts! Cream, please show her to the bath while I finish cleaning." Blaze felt a tug on her hand, the girl already at her side.

"C'mon, Miss Blaze. When momma's like this, she means it." Thoroughly addled, Blaze let herself be pulled along down the hall.

 

For such a quaint little home, Blaze found Vanilla and Cream's bathroom surprisingly generous in size, even as used as she was to her family's bath. A long counter equipped with two sinks (with a stool Blaze could only assume was Cream's under one), a claw-footed ivory tub more than large enough for two to sit in and soak together, and a roomy shower stall, all decorated with the quaint old-fashioned charm she had found throughout the house. 

"Okay, Miss Blaze, I left soap and a washcloth out for you. Is there anything else you need?" 

"No, Cream. Thank you very much. I'll let you know if I need something."

"Okay! Enjoy your bath!" With that, Cream skipped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. At last, Blaze was alone with her thoughts. She slipped out of her mantle and removed her gloves and shoes, leaving her in her skintight white bodysuit. Unzipping the back, she peeled it away from her sleek purple fur, revealing the thin white tank serving as her bra and panties underneath. Tugging the clip free from her hair, she reached into the shower stall, twisting the faucet get the warm water flowing. As she pulled her top over her head, she couldn't get one single, resounding question out of her head.

"Am I going crazy?"  
Again and again, she kept replaying the events in the kitchen. [I was putting away leftovers. Vanilla somehow sneaks up behind me without being noticed. She put her arms around me and said she wanted to thank me, and...and then..."  
Blaze slipped her panties from her hips and down her legs, her breath hitching as she felt a sticky sensation peel away from her. Slick proof that, if nothing else, her reaction wasn't imagined. She tossed them aside like she would a hidden roach, shocked and disgusted at the evidence. Fully nude, she walked back into the now-steaming shower, letting her head hit the tile wall with a thud. "What's gotten into me...? Every time I let my mind wander, I just can't stop myself from fantasizing..." She looked over her shoulder at the pile of clothes. "It *was* just a fantasy, wasn't it?" It had felt so real, though, from the spine-tingling warmth of Vanilla's breath whispering tantalizingly into her ear, to the teasing strokes of her hands, working every closer to Blaze's most sensitive places. Blaze slapped herself on either cheek bracingly. "Snap OUT of it!" she bitterly told herself, fumbling for a shampoo bottle. The stream of self-berating flowed as freely as the tap as she lathered her hair. "Disgrace from thinking such things aside, what kind of fool am I to think she'd even be interested in a figure like mine?" She ran sudsy hands along her arms and chest, painfully aware of the sleek build she'd inherited; supple, toned, and utterly lacking any womanly appeal. She took a seat on a shower stool to bathe her legs. "No…”

"Oh? I don't know about that."

Blaze felt her shoulders enveloped by what she'd imagine pillows from heaven felt like, while familiar arms embraced her.

"Van-mnph?!"

Vanilla shushed her with a finger to her lips, kneeling down behind the dumbfounded princess. "Shh shhshhshh...no need to get all flustered. I'd like to get freshened up too."

"O-oh, sure...but-"

"And of course," Vanilla cooed, hugging Blaze even more tightly, "pick up where we left off."

Blaze could only stammer as Vanilla leaned back, reaching for the soap. "I-I didn't...in the kitchen-"

"Oh, don't worry about that. You made it clear what you wanted...and a princess deserves the finest treatment..."

Vanilla squeezed a generous amount of creamy gel across her breasts, working it into a thick, bubbly lather before pulling Blaze back against her. "Maybe a nice back scrub to start off with...."

Blaze sat in stunned silence as the older woman tenderly massaged her back with her soapy chest, no daring to budge an inch. Vanilla cooed and sighed as she worked, squeezing her breasts together for maximum coverage.

"Ahh...your fur is so silky, Blaze....it's-oh!-it's so soft and-eep~ticklish!" Blaze didn't doubt it; she could feel the rabbit's nipples making furrows and they stroked rhythmically against her.

"Uh...uh huh...."

Vanilla stopped, concern creeping into her voice. "Oh no, do you not like it? Am I doing something wrong?"

"N-no! I-yes...I mean, it feels..." Fur did nothing to hide such furious blushing. "...It feels really, really nice."

Vanilla smiled, satisfied. "That makes me happy to hear. Now, you're all good and scrubbed back here..." Twin handfuls of soap were clasped across Blaze's chest. "Let's give the front some love, too!"

"Vanilla, noaaahn~!" The cat arched her freshly-lathered back from the tingly jolt that shot up it as Vanilla slicked a wave of suds across her chest and stomach. "I-I can wash th-NM!-myself!"

Vanilla made no effort to slow her ministrating hands, let alone stop them as they kneaded shampoo along every inch of Blaze's body, drawing sharp gasps and plaintive mews of protest. "I'm sorry, dear, I just can't help but admire..." Her hands glided across taut abs and traced circles around firm hips. "You have such a beautiful figure...the very picture of royalty."

Blaze instinctively moved to cover her chest. "A-ah'm not...I don't -oh!- have-AHHHN!"

"And of course, these..." Vanilla groped Blaze's petite breasts with both hands, squeezing gently as she trilled in the cat's ear. "So tender and sensitive..." The walls echoed with moans as Vanilla's fingers swirled around Blaze's nipples, teasingly spiraling outward and back in, then gently flicking and rolling them between her fingertips, again and again and again as Blaze bit her lip and clawed deep furrows into the bath stool. 

"NFF! Va-AHN~illa! Oh...oh...ohg-AH!"

Vanilla panted behind her, Blaze realizing that she was grinding against her own legs as she brought Blaze to heights of pleasure she'd never imagined. "Blaze...oh Blaze...how is it...how does...it feel?"

"I...I can't...it feels too good...caAHN't think..."

"Blaze...haahn~...Blaze...let me make you feel even better..." Vanilla moaned, nipping at Blaze's ear as she massaged and tweaked faster and faster, rocking Blaze's body with wave after electrifying wave of warm ecstasy.

The cat's vision swam before her; Vanilla's hands working her so deftly and softly was making her mind a thick, misty white as she felt a powerful tension growing between her legs. "No-o...I' can't-t take...h-hold! I'm going....I'MCO-"

"Coming in, Miss Blaze! I've got fresh towels from earlier!"

Blaze shot to her feet before the earsplitting shriek even left her throat, and by the time it did her feet just as quickly shot out from under her on the soap-slicked floor. With nothing to grab on to, she braced as best she could for the sickening thud as she began falling...

Falling...

 

 

Falling.....................  
************

 

Asleep?

 

How long Blaze had been out for when she came to, she didn't know. What she did know was that she didn't recognize the bed she laid upon or the room she was in. She blinked away the shadows from the corners of her vision, sitting up to get a better view of the room. Quaint, rustic furniture lined the walls, matching the tidy four-poster upon which she sat. Was this a guest room? Blaze pondered how long she had been asleep, and where Vanilla...

Vanilla...

"Dammit!"

Blaze threw herself back on the pillow in frustration, recollection of the shower leaking back to her. Real or imagined, Vanilla had snuck in on her again, determined to continue her alluring "reward", only to be interrupted. Blaze screwed her fists against her temples. Think, think! What happened next? She panicked, and slipped...

Blaze let her arms fall to her sides, resigned. If she'd just imagined it all again...Cream probably found where she'd knocked her head against the tile and ran to Vanilla for help. If not...she'd passed out in Vanilla's arms, who'd then have brought her in here...and...

Blaze looked down at what she was now wearing, a simple, white gown, oversized on her and very obviously a loaner from Vanilla. The realization that she was wearing something of Vanilla's dawned on her, causing an uncomfortable twinge between her legs.

She grit her teeth. Hadn't her wanton fantasies gotten her into enough trouble tonight? 

No. No more. Blaze pulled back the covers and threw herself beneath them with newfound resolution. "Enough of this. You'll calm down, stop acting like a beast in heat, sleep, and set out refreshed in the morning to go save your world." She convinced herself of the finality of the matter and closed her eyes in anticipation of some much-needed rest.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

An angry buzz droned at the back of her mind.

An itch that refused to be ignored. 

Toss.

Turn.

Blaze threw the pillow over her face. "Hrrrrrgh!" Then threw it back off.

She glared accusingly at her lower half, it's impudence not allowing sleep to come until it did. She hissed again in exasperation, pricking up her keen ears for the faintest sound of movement outside her room. Tick. Tick. Tick. 

Nothing.

With much less measured caution than she thought she could manage, she pawed up the hem of her nightgown, her hands fumbling their way down between her legs and finding nothing shielding her nethers from the night air. She swallowed hard, her own heat surprising her as she tentatively slid a finger along her bare slit.

"A-a-ahh..." 

A familiar jolt ran up her arching back, drawing a sigh as she stroked herself. She allowed her free hand to wander as her mind did likewise, both guided by the steamy encounter with Vanilla in the bathroom. Juices ran slick on her fingers as she probed inside her lips, still wet with anticipation and begging for more. 

"Mmm~....ahn...ahn...Van...illa...please..."

She imagined her own hands as Vanilla's as she kneaded her breasts, her breath coming in hot puffs and mingling with the lewd sounds from her ever-quickening hand.

"Van...Vanilla...more...touch me more....I need-I want you to....AHN!"

Blaze's back left the bed as she thrashed, lost in her lust-fueled dream of Cream's mother, her voice growing more and more raucous. 

"VA-Anillaaaaa....please...let me...let me c...cu-!"

"Oh my. If that's what you wanted, you should've asked."

"AWASBZBSHXGHNNQ!"

Blaze felt her heart stop and start no less than three times in the span of a second. There, gracing the doorway in a sheer white negligee was Vanilla. 

"Va-Vanilla!" Blaze hurriedly covered herself, begging her mind to come up with something, *anything*, to use for an excuse. "I-I-I wasn't, it-it-it's not what-"

Oblivious to protest, ignoring the fluster, Vanilla sashayed to the side of the bed, breasts bouncing lightly in their thin silk coverings with each step (or so Blaze thought). "Is it true, Blaze? Is this how you've felt all this time?" She climbed onto the bed with the dumbstruck cat, her face an unreadable blend of concern, accusation, and allure. 

"I...I...I..." She was too close, nearly straddling Blaze now. Pendulous breasts swayed just inches away. Vanilla's curse filled out every inch of the garment, confirming every notion the princess had had that day of the rabbit's figure. 

"You...what?" Cherry-red lips pouted just inches from Blaze's. They looked so soft, and just as inviting as ever. Blaze longed to find out what they tasted like.

And then realized you don't have to long for a daydream.

"Fine."

"Fi-whmmmm!" In an instant, Blaze leaned forward, locking lips with Vanilla as her arms wrapped around the rabbit's neck, drawing her into a deep embrace. "Mmm! Bla-oh! Nmmm~." Blaze smothered any protests with her tongue, her every abandon cast aside as she indulged herself.

"Nmmf...Vanilla..." Blaze grabbed for all of Vanilla's motherly curves, finally free to explore the bounty of wonders an adult woman could offer. She traced the valleys of Vanilla's back. She trailed along the hourglass of her hips, up her waist, and took awestruck handfuls of her breasts.

"Oh! Oh Blaze, be gentle..."

If the princess took any heed, she didn't show it as she roughly kneaded each breast, enraptured by the plush softness under cream-colored fur. She ran her rough tongue over a nipple slowly, taking far too much pleasure than she probably should in the shuddering squeal Vanilla let loose in response. 

"A-AAAHHH! B-Blaze, sl-Ah!" 

Any other time, the shaky pleas may have given pause, but the fire lit in the royal now continued unabated, as she instead squeezed Vanilla's mounds together for double the teasing at once. Each lap brought more of Vanilla's weight down on Blaze, suffocating the cat in marshmallowy comfort. Blaze let her passion out in full force, grinding against Vanilla's leg as the larger woman squirmed on top of her.

"Bla-aaaze! Sto-AH! T-too rough! I...can't ho-UAAAAA!"

Blaze let herself be lifted up into Vanilla's bosom as the mother's body rocked and spasmed from the orgasm shooting through her. Just as swiftly, the rabbit collapsed onto her side, finally releasing Blaze from her neck-cracking embrace. Her lungs cleared with fresh air as her mind finally began to do the same, and a pang of guilt wracked her as she glanced over the deeply-panting rabbit beside her.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over-"

Once again, Blaze found herself silenced by an admonishing finger as Vanilla shushed her, a dreamy smile on her face. "No...it's...aright. You just...took me by surprise...that's all." She rested her hands on her chest. "Goodness...you've gotten this old woman all aflutter..."

Blaze blushed, attempting to put a confident edge to her voice. "My apologies. It's taken all I can do to hold back, it seems. I'd never thought I'd be in the company of someone so ravishingly beautiful..."

"Oh, tut tut, flatterer!" Vanilla's sweet chuckle twitched her ears like a spring breeze. "I'm nothing special in the slightest..."

"That's not true!" Blaze's palms struck the sheets with a boldness that took her aback. "Your kindness is beyond any I've found in this world and a rarity even in my own!" she rambled, too incensed to pay care to her words. "You're clearly a caring, doting mother that anyone would dream of calling their wife, and-" Blaze gulped. "A-and...your beauty...w-would be the envy of any woman, and the wildest, most...most lurid fantasies of any m-man..."

Blaze paused, squinting her eyes shut as her face burned brighter than any sun she'd ever seen. Daydream or not, she couldn't believe the embarrassments she'd just let leave her mouth. She waited for the giggle, the tittering that would let her know it would be okay to laugh off the awkwardness...but all Blaze found when she meekly peeked was a soulful stare in reply.

"Blaze."

"Y-yes?"

"Do you want to know what I've always dreamt of?"

"Wh-"

"Since I was a little girl, I loved fairy tales. Stories of the brave knight who dashed in to save the day, stories where the princess would be swept up by a hero who rescued her, carried her off with strong arms to live happily ever after."

"I-"

"I've never stopped loving those stories, though I've not gotten to live them, not completely. I've come close, several times now. But never had the ending I wanted."

"..."

"I'm not dissatisfied with my life, far from it. I'm doing what I love, raising Cream to be a good girl and helping her grow into a proper young woman...but."

"But?"

"But once, just once..." Vanilla gave her a smoldering, almost pleading look. "...I'd like to get to keep my knight." The rumble of desire in her voice sent a shiver through Blaze. "I want to enjoy my hero's company."

"Vanilla, are you asking...?"

Blaze's question hung empty with her jaw as Vanilla snapped loose the loop holding her negligee together, letting it waft down to her sides. A tug on the knot of her side-tie panties allowed them to slip free, leaving her womanhood glistening in the soft moonlight. 

"Blaze...take me...let this silly girl have her dream of being with royalty..."

Is this a dream?

Reality?

I don't care anymore.

Random thoughts fell by the wayside as Blaze's passion burned through the last semblances of inhibition as she torridly clasped Vanilla, breath meeting breath as they shared one, two, countless deep, fervor-slicked kisses. Vanilla moaned lustily, Blaze retracing every inch of her partner with hands and tail and mouth and every sense she possessed. Vanilla bucked, her thick hips quivering as Blaze explored her body anew, no longer fettered to only the lavish territory of her breasts. Blaze left a trail down from each nipple, down through her navel, down, down, until finally reaching her curiosity-driven destination. 

"Blaze...Blaze please...I've been teased enough..."

Lick.

"AHuaaaa!"

Lick lick.

A silly thought floated past. Not vanilla, but oh so sweet all the same.

Blaze's tongue flicked along Vanilla's shuddering entrance, drinking in its fragrance and lapping up the drips of nectar that seeped forth. 

"Bla...Blaze...oh goodness...it feels amazing...oh!"

"You taste wonderful, Vanilla...I never want to stop..."

"Do-On't! Oh goodness...please never, ever stop!"

Blaze had no mind to, her mouth tracing circles around Vanilla's cherry as she groped and kneaded the rabbit's thighs. Her tail coiled and uncoiled, sweeping and tickling and teasing Vanilla's chest with each swipe as her own desire built just below.

"Ahn! Ah-aaah! B-bulaze! L-let me...I want you to feel good...l-let me..."

Blaze drew the back of her hand across her chin, savoring the taste of Vanilla once more as she flipped over to face her partner. "You've been a fine host to me all of today," Blaze purred, her role fully appreciated now. "Now, it's my turn to take care of you..."

"Mmn...Blaze, what are you...you...AHN!"

The princess planted a rising series of kisses up Vanilla's thigh as she lifted it into the air, straddling it with her own as she pressed herself against Vanilla. Juices mingled together as she pushed forward with a slow, meaningful thrust.

"MMmm...how is that? Is this what you wanted? To be taken like one of the maidens in your stories?"

Vanilla nodded, tears of happiness welling in the corners of her eyes. "Yes...yesss, thank you...please, keep going..."

Blaze needed no further bidding, sliding her slit back across Vanilla's sex, hitching her own breath as a pulse of electrifying hot pleasure coursed through her. She thrust again, her nectars allowing her to slip back and forth with comfortable rhythm, enjoying the feeling of each tense and shiver of the rabbit underneath her. Her own passion flared as she ravished Vanilla, her tail curling and switching as her voice raggedly called out to her partner.

"Van...oh, Vanilla...it feels incredible....Ah!"

"O-oh! I...I know...I feel...I feel like I'm flying...oh, Blaze!"  
Blaze ground her hips into Vanilla's even more intensely. She drank in the sight before her as greedily as she indulged in pleasure with her lower lips, Vanilla's bucking, panting form driving her to an even more feverish pace. The cat's voice tore the air as her pearl nuzzled the mother's bud, Vanilla's raucous voice joining in with hers as each of them responding to the shared, burgeoning tension where they were joined.

"Vanilla! C-close...I'm getting close!"

"OH! O~H! GOOD! DON'T STOP! I'M...TOO! PLEASE, KEEP GOING!"

"Nnnf! I'm...I can't...I-ah-ahaaAAAA!"

"YES! OH, YES! YES! YEEEE~S!"

With one final loud, resounding cry, both women crested their peaks, convulsions of ecstasy rippling through them as Blaze collapsed on top of Vanilla, both of them basking in their hot, sticky afterglow. Vanilla cuddled the cat into her bosom, planting kisses along Blaze's lavender locks.

"Blaze...that was just...amazing...I can't remember being this happy in a long time..."

Blaze found herself purring in spite of herself, Vanilla's fingers scratching behind her ears lovingly as she drew the blankets around them. "I'm glad to hear that. It was incredible for me as well...certainly one dream I'm thankful I could take part in..."

Vanilla hugged her closer. "I'm thankful too...eh?"

Blaze's ears perked up at Vanilla's hesitation. "Hm? What-"

"Oh, Miss Blaze! Did you have a nightmare too?"

"WHA-"

Three facts quickly put themselves together in Blaze's mind.

"Oh, hello Cream...did you say something about a bad dream?"

One: This was not one of Blaze's daydreams.

"Uh huh....can Cheese and I sleep with you again tonight?"

Two: This was not, as Blaze assumed, a guest bedroom.

"Pleeaase? I...I mean Cheese...is really scared..."

Three: Cream was about to see her mother naked in bed with an (also naked) stranger.

"Cream, I don't-"

"Of course, sweetie. Come up here next to Miss Blaze, okay?"

"WHAT."

Vanilla fluttered her eyelashes, half-apologetically. "Surely the brave hero can chase away some bad dreams, right"

"Y-I mean n-"

"Oh, thank you! Come on, Cheese!"

Blaze barely got the nightshirt back around her waist before the young bunny had clambered up the side of the bed and shimmied under the covers alongside the princess, arms around the cat's middle as a plump chao came to perch on the pillow above her head.

"Miss Blaze, you're really warm..."

"Y-"

"Don't crowd her, Cream. Even if she is very cuddly."

"Vanilla, don't-"

"Yes mom! Goodnight, miss Blaze, goodnight Cheese, goodnight mom..."

"Chao chao..."

"Goodnight Cheese. Goodnight Cream." Blaze felt an eyelash wink against her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Blaze..."

"Y-you too..."

As everyone else in the room quickly drifted off into a comforting slumber, sleep was not so swiftly found by the befuddled purple cat. Sandwiched between two affectionate bunnies, Blaze could only ponder:

"What the hell is this world...?"


End file.
